


Azerbaijan

by Rosey_Peach



Series: Around The World [11]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: During Canon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach
Summary: Well here we are, at the end of the 'A' countries!
Series: Around The World [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110002
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Azerbaijan

**Author's Note:**

> Well here we are, at the end of the 'A' countries!

**Baku**

Amir stared up at the ‘Flame Towers’ and gawped, he had seen all varieties of skyscrapers but it really was something to see them covered in LED screens. He felt a little nervous as he walked forwards; this was the first time reviewing a 5* hotel and he was determined to prove he could do it!

His journey from Yerevan had been long and uneventful, he hadn’t had the use of his phone as he had no reception and little battery. He knew the boarder would be heavily militarised but as a non-native to both countries he had been given permission to pass through. Baku could not be more different to its surroundings though; a metropolis in the middle of volcanoes and desert.

“Xoş gəlmisiniz bəy.” A very young, basically a boy said to Amir as he stepped into the Hotel Fairmont. He hesitated and pulled his phone out to assist with translation but before he could the boy seemed to instinctively know that he was an English speaking tourist and tried again.

“Welcome sir, how can I help you?” Amir checked in and was soon the most luxurious room he had ever seen, let alone reviewed. So far the service had been impeccable and there really was a major difference between 4* and 5* hotels.

**Text: Have you survived your mega 10 hour car trip? How was the boarder crossing?** ****

**Text: Trip was predictably boring, crossing was thankfully uneventful. How are you?** ****

**Text: All good, same old same old, off to D &Ps for dinner in a few.** ****

**Text: D &P?** ****

**Text: David and Patrick, can’t remember if you met them, best friends, basically brothers, hate them and love them at the same time! I must go now, David is calling me, grrr! Catch you later maybe? ;-P**


End file.
